Young Revenge
by BellaWriterChic
Summary: A naval officer is found dead in front of a young girl's home and the NCIS team finds out she is the target of revenge. Can the team find them before it's to late? Introduction to my OC. Please R&R!
1. The Discovery

**I don't own the NCIS team or the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three girls walked around a bedroom. Wet hair dripped onto the carpet flooring and their pajamas. Giggling filled the entire room and music blared from the stereo. Snow coated the windowsill on the outside and blanketed the ground.

"Hey Sarah, are you done with that brush yet?"

"Here, Aubree. Thanks." She threw the brush to the red-headed girl.

"No problem." Aubree tossed a CD case over to the blonde girl. "Put this one in next, Candy."

Candy looked at the cover of the case. "Alright! My favorite!" She walked by the window to get to the stereo. She popped the CD in and pressed Play. She passed back by the window and stopped to look. "Guys, you have to see this!"

"What could it be, Candy?" Aubree said as she walked up. She and Sarah took one look out.

"Mom!"

* * *

Kate was in the room with the girls while McGee, Tony and Ducky were with the body in the snow. Red splatters stained the white blanket. Gibbs stood with the parents, asking them questions about the incident.

"Thanks for your help girls." Kate looked out the window and took a few photos.

"Agent Todd."

"Just call me Kate, Sarah."

"Ok, Kate. I noticed something outside the window. Can you help me open it?" Kate and Sarah opened the window and noticed a piece of paper. Kate grabbed the paper with a tissue. On the note it said, 'Your next, Agent Sarah.'

"Gibbs, you need to come up here." Kate said into a radio.

Gibbs came up into the room and looked at the note in Kate's hand. "What does this mean?" He looked at Sarah.

"When I was younger, I used to work with the CIA." She looked at her two friends who were working on each other's hair. "They don't know about this."

"It's ok. Keep going," Gibbs said.

"My parents were doing different things with them and I joined, going places adults would stick out in. Two years ago, I took leave to grow up like every other normal teen." She went over to her desk and opened a locked drawer. She pulled out a notebook and set it on the bed. "This notebook has every case I worked with their case number, suspect or person convicted for the case, M.O. for the case and any partners I had. It might help you."

Gibbs picked up the notebook. "Thank you."

Kate handed Sarah a small card. "If you need anything or remember something else, call." Sarah nodded and went back to her friends. "Gibbs, who would want to be after a girl like her?"

"That's what we are trying to find out, Kate."

* * *

"What do you have for me, Ducky?"

"Well, Jethro, it seems to me that our killer methodically placed the stabs. The kill stab was this puncture to the heart." Ducky pointed to the long wound to the heart. "The rest of these stabs were delivered postmortem to make us think at first glance that it was just a random killing."

"Are we looking at a serial killer?"

"There is the possibility that we are." Gibbs walked out the door just as he said that. "It looks like it's just you and me, my dear." Ducky said to the corpse. "But why would someone kill you to get to a young teen?"

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic. Many more to come, but this is the beginning of a series. Please R&R!!**

**~BellaWriterChic**


	2. Disappearing Act

**I felt like being nice and putting up the next chapter now. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is NCIS except this story.**

* * *

"You know, those were pretty girls. And one of them was a spy! That is cool!"

"You know they are too young for you, Tony," McGee said.

"I know, Probie. They still were cute."

"I wouldn't get that Sarah girl angry." Kate pulled up a document on the plasma. "She has a black belt and a pretty strong fighter."

"That picture looks a little bit outdated."

"Well, Tony, that picture is from two years ago. She's grown a lot since then."

"Right, Boss."

"The M.O. of the killer in this case matches four of the M.O.s of Sarah's old cases." McGee flashed on the screen the suspect bio of each case. "One of these guys is still in jail so it rules him out." A red slash appeared across the third case file. "All these guys have a grudge against Sarah for putting them away."

"The victim's name was Lieutenant Jillian Nelson. Thirty-three years old, single and just got back from Iraq. It doesn't seem like she had any relations to Sarah."

"Anything you have to add, DiNozzo?"

"It turns out in two of these cases each of the suspects convicted had accomplices. These accomplices made deals with the District Attorney's office to testify against the defense and the defense lost the trial."

"I'll check the alibis of the remaining suspects and accomplices from those cases," Kate responded.

"I'll review the case files," McGee said as we began typing.

"And I will see if I can get anything from the family," Tony added as he walked to his desk.

"DiNozzo, get Sarah in here. I want to ask her a few questions."

"Got it, Boss."

"No flirting with her now, Tony." Tony just stuck his tongue out at Kate.

* * *

"Why do you want to question me? We've already established that the killer of that other woman is after me." Sarah sat across from Gibbs in the interrogation room.

"I think there is something you're not telling us."

"Now why would I withhold information, especially from a government agency? I may be young, but I am not stupid."

Gibbs slid a military picture of Lieutenant Nelson. "Do you know this woman?"

Sarah studied the picture. "No, her face doesn't come to mind."

"That's the woman that was killed in front of your house."

She looked down at the photo and said, "I'm sorry for the family. She looks like a very good officer."

"They would be happy to know that."

"I bet sometime during this session, Sarah is going to blow up at Gibbs," Kate said from where they were standing behind the one-way glass.

"Ten bucks says she doesn't," Tony challenged.

"It's a bet."

"So why did you take a few years leave if you loved doing what you did?"

"I wanted to grow up the rest of my childhood like every other normal person. I've told you this before."

"What if I say it was some other reason?"

"What if?" Sarah said, trying to keep her cool.

"I don't think that's the real reason why you decided to take leave now was it?"

"You know what? You're right, it wasn't. Do you think I wanted to tell my parents the real reason, or my officers? Maybe it's you who doesn't understand what it is like when I put my butt on the line for a bunch of people who either don't appreciate it or threaten you with death or worse at my age!" She sat down and began sobbing, hiding her face in her hands.

"Twenty bucks, Tony."

"I didn't think it would be so fast." Tony grabbed the money out of his wallet and put it in Kate's outstretched hand.

Gibbs let Sarah calm back down then she explained. "A few days prior to the day I did take leave, I got an email. I tried to trace it, but the IP address was from a coffee shop that didn't have any way of logging who went on their computers. The email said I had to quit investigating or my family or I wouldn't live through tomorrow. So the next day, I took leave, hoping to try to work on finding the identity of my stalker and stop him on my own. I had thought about taking a break to live the rest of my teenage years like the rest of America before so it seemed to fit."

"Have you been working on the identity of the sender recently?"

"Yes, but I have no idea how they found out. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here." She laid her head in her arms on the table.

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room and met with Kate and Tony in the hall. "Kate, take the girl home. Tomorrow, I want you both to keep an eye on her. Let her parents know you'll pick her up from school."

* * *

Kate and Tony watched through the window into the classroom. Their attention was mostly on Sarah in the front row near the window. She looked like any other normal 14 year-old girl writing in her notebook. She looked up and noticed them her watching her. She smiled then went back to her journal. Tony turned to Kate and asked, "Why are we watching her again?"

"Because, Tony, she is being hunted down and is a target for a killer and Gibbs said to."

"And you know everything." The bell rang and some of the students left the room to catch one of the buses. The rest of the students waited for a second bell to go to after school activities or to be picked up. Sarah stayed in her seat until the second bell. The rest of the students filed out. She made her way to her locker then out the front door toward Kate and Tony. Out of nowhere, a black SUV drove up and stopped in front of her. Kate and Tony got out of their car and ran toward where they last saw her. A scream pierced the air as the car drove off. They sprinted back to their car and tried to follow the SUV. Kate called Gibbs and quickly read off the car's license plate.

Back at the bullpen, McGee was working on tracing the plate number. Within seconds, his computer ringed. "Boss, the SUV belongs to a Carter Mathis. He was an accomplice to one of the related cases."

As Kate and Tony followed the car, someone in a ski mask leaned out the passenger window and shot at them. Kate leaned out and fired back. They drove into heavier traffic and lost sight of the SUV.

"Damn it!"

"Gibbs won't be happy about this," Kate said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Your bet I'm not happy," Gibbs said later.

"Boss we really tried, but we had no idea that SUV was there or there was heavy traffic.

"Tony is right. Now we have to focus on finding Sarah," Kate said.

"Uh Boss. I've just gotten an email from a cell number."

"Open it, McGee" McGee put the message on the monitor.

From: 5855587177

Guys, Im fine, 4 now. Dont reply. Get me out of here plz! Ill txt more when I no.

"What is all that gibberish?" Gibbs asked.

"It's what people use to text to save characters in the message," Tony said.

"McGee, track the number's location. She's trying to help us help her."

McGee's figures flew on the keyboard. "The phone was just turned off but that last message was sent near Fairfax. The signal was still moving before it was shut off. I sent the GPS coordinates to your phone, Boss."

"DiNozzo, Kate, grab you're gear, you're with me. McGee, watch that phone and put a BOLO on that SUV." Gibbs headed to the elevator.

"On your six, Boss." Tony and Kate hurried to the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

**Poor Gibbs, doesn't know text talk. Well, it was bound to happen. I'll try to update everyday, but I also write in my journal at school then it goes onto the computer then here! So it might take some time.**  
**Please hit that little button that says review!**


	3. Survival

**AN: So I felt like putting up the next chapter. I would really like to see some feedback. It really motivates me and helps me write faster. It really helps since not one of my friends even cares. So I like to know people care. Please read.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS team, except Sarah.**

* * *

"Boss, don't you think you could slow down?" Tony said in the car.

"Do you think those guys are going to slow down, DiNozzo?"

"No, I guess not."

"He got you there, Tony."

"Shut up, Kate."

When they arrived at the location of where the phone was turned off, Kate, Tony and Gibbs looked around the perimeter. There weren't a lot of places something could be hidden.

"Gibbs, I found something." Kate held up a folded piece of bright pink paper. "This looks like it came from her pad."

Gibbs and Tony walked and looked at the paper. Notes were scribbled on one side and vague sketches on the other. What caught their eyes was the darkened text on the top of the paper. "Boss, she left us slight sketches of her kidnappers."

"Get those to Abby." Gibbs' phone began to ring. "Gibbs." He listened to the person on the other end. "Got it, McGee." He snapped the phone shut and ran to the car. "Are you coming or not?"

Kate and Tony took one look at each other and ran over to the car. "What did McGee have to say?" Kate asked as they sped down the interstate.

"The signal from her phone was moving again. It stopped beside a highway."

"Boss. There's a SUV that matches the description and plate numbers on the side of the road." Gibbs made a U-turn and pulled up beside the black SUV. They each grabbed a pair of gloves and inspected the vehicle.

"I found blood on the floor of the back seat, Boss."

"Get it to Abby."

"Gibbs, I found something." Kate held up a pink composition notebook.

"That's her story notebook." Gibbs looked at Tony for an explanation. "She was writing in it the other day and showed it to me. She wouldn't let me read it though."

Kate opened the notebook and flipped to the last written page. The writing wasn't as neat as the other pages. "Listen to this.

_'Sage sat in the back of the large SUV alone. Her wrists were bounded by duct tape, making it hard to write her message. Her school bag lay beside her where she had gotten the notebook and pencil from. She paused to hear her captors' conversation. They talked about many different subjects but what caught Sage's attention was about her. She couldn't make a sound, afraid to be caught awake since they still thought she was asleep._

_"Roger thinks we should take her to that cabin his friend is letting him use."_

_"Where will she go, then?"_

_"He told me he would have a place for her by the time we got her there. Hurry up before she wakes." Sage quickly laid over the notebook and acted like she was asleep. The man in the passenger's side patted her head and turned back around. Silently, Sage slipped the notebook under a seat and laid her head on her wrists.'_

"Gibbs, I think this Sage girl in her story refers to herself."

"Find out what happened after the story and find that cabin."

"On it, Boss." Tony zipped up an evidence bag with a half-eaten burger inside. "Everything other than that notebook has been accounted for in her bag."

* * *

Sarah woke up in a small room. It was cold and had the look and feel of an unfinished basement or a garage. Her wrists and ankles were still taped together and a piece of duct tape was placed over her mouth along with a bandana over her eyes. The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding but blood was dried on her face. She felt around until she found a hook and used it to free her hands. She ripped the tape off her ankles and her mouth, untied the bandana and lay back against the floor. She was sore from the cramped area of the cars she was thrown into. A small window up high was the only light source, but it had already turned dark.

The door began to open and light poured into the room. Sarah shielded her eyes from the light, being used to the darkness. A man with a kitchen knife stepped into the room. Even in the dark, she could see the evil glint in his eyes. "Welcome to the rest of your life, which will end in a few days." Sarah looked at him, resisting the urge to snap back. "Nothing to say? You should probably say something."

"Why? Why do you want me? Why am I so special? If you're going to kill me, I want some answers."

"That's fair. Don't you recognize me? You may have to think a few years back."

She closed her eyes and thought back through her cases. Her eyes snapped open. "Kenny! Then that means . . ."

"Yes, Roger missed you too, but I don't think he was very happy to find you." She swallowed hard. "I have been asked to give you a preview of your final hours." He raised the knife and hit the inside of her left wrist. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand and kicked Kenny in the head. She then elbowed him in the stomach and tried to run out the door but was caught by another guy she did not recognize. He grabbed her and set her down on the other side of the room. All she did was glare at him. Then they left the room without a word and left her to the moonlight.

Sarah made her way to the bandana and with her free hand and her teeth she tied the bandana around her wrist like a bandage. Judging by the sky outside, she guessed it was late so she lay down and rested on her arms, only relaxing a bit.

* * *

The next morning in the bullpen, McGee was working on cross-referencing the case files for a Roger. Tony was trying to figure out where the cabin was Sarah referred to. Kate looked through the notebook at her desk.

"Find anything in that notebook, Kate?" Tony asked.

"Some great stories. This girl is a great writer." McGee and Tony went over to Kate's desk and read the page that was open.

"Wow, that is good writing," Tony said.

"Do you think she is a writer under a different name? Those would be some good books to read."

"Why don't you ask her when we find her, McGee?"

"Right, Boss."

"Did you guys find anything while you were reading?"

"The school sent over the security tape from the outside. I sent the tape down to Abby."

"Some of her stories refer to old cases she worked with different names and slight changes. She seemed pretty protective of this notebook and I can see why."

Gibbs took a look at the open page and the case files next to it. "Good work, Kate."

"No luck on the cabin." Gibbs glared at him. "But I'll get right back on it."

"You do that, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked over to the back elevator and rode down to Abby's lab. "What have you got for me, Abbs?"

"The half-eaten burger Tony brought for me from the car is definitely not from Sarah. I ran the DNA from the brush in her bag to the saliva on the burger to be sure, but I did run the saliva through every database I could think of." She pulled up a bio picture and one of the sketches on the plasma. "Carter Mathis is definitely one of the kidnappers."

"That's good work, Abby." He sat down a Caf-Pow in front of her and began to walk out the lab.

"I wasn't done yet." Gibbs turned around and walked back in. "On the tape, the angle wasn't the best, but," she zoomed in on the man grabbing a hold on Sarah, "I was able to get an ID of him." Next to the picture from the video, Abby pulled up a mug shot. "Kenny Simmons and he has an older brother, Roger. Sarah busted them a few years back for drug trafficking and attempted murder. They're currently out of," Abby turned away from her computer screen and Gibbs was gone, "jail. I hate when he does that." She took a sip of her large Caf-Pow.

McGee pulled up a satellite image as soon as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "I think I found the cabin. It's isolated in a wooded area, with no house within hearing distance if someone was to scream. The home is registered to a Roger Simmons."

"He's been planning this from the start," Kate realized.

"Grab your gear." They quickly grabbed their bags and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it! Please review, it will help me get chapters up sooner and I know some of you wants to know what happens next!**


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it anymore?  
AN: Because of a recent power outage, horrible weather, and homework/projects galore, I am just getting the new chapter up. The story is in a journal I take to school, but it needs to be on the computer too! No reviews yet, but I am hoping for one from Echowish (she promised!). So, I hope you like it! **

* * *

Sarah lay unconscious on the floor with multiple cuts, scratches and bruises visible on her body. Dried blood clung to her skin and some parts of her hair. Kenny locked the door to the room she laid in and tossed the key into the forest out the window. Then he ran for the waiting car and it sped off down the road.

Minutes later, another car sped down the bumpy driveway. It came to a quick stop in front of the cabin. Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee jumped out and ran for the doors, covering all the exits. Weapons drawn, they busted into the cabin.

"Clear!"

"All clear!"

"Clear, Boss."

"Clear!" The holstered their weapons and searched the cabin for any signs that someone recently was there.

"I found something!" Kate called out. She had stumbled into a door that was locked from the outside. Without waiting for anyone, she shot at the lock and forced her way in. The dark room brightened and Kate found Sarah on the hard floor. Instinctively, she ran over and checked her pulse. Gibbs walked in the room and watched Kate. She noticed Gibbs kneel down beside her and said, "This cut on her left arm looks more recent then the rest. It's almost similar to this one on the right." She pointed to the two identical cuts on her upper arms.

Sarah moaned and blinked as she tried to get up. She heard them talking and cringed. "Stay away from me!"

"Sarah, it's ok. You're safe with us now," Gibbs reassured her. Kate helped her sit up and she leaned against her. For the first time in a long time, Sarah cried. Kate held her as she cried.

"Everything's going to be alright," Kate kept telling her. Gibbs stepped out of the room and over to Tony and McGee.

"Let Kate handle Sarah right now. She was pretty shaken up."

"How Boss? I thought she was a super tough special agent."

"She's a teenager, DiNozzo, and even the best get scared."

"Why don't you tell me what happened? It should help us find them faster," Kate said to Sarah.

Sarah nodded and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face. She stayed against Kate as she spoke, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere is fine."

She took a deep breath and slowly began. "In the first car, they mostly thought I was asleep. I was able to hide those notes because of that. When I 'woke up' they had already begun threatening me. I refused something and the guy on the passenger's side used a knife to cut my cheek." She pointed to the cut already scabbing on her face. "I thought we finally made it to our destination when the car stopped but they blindfolded me and moved me to another waiting car with another man waiting inside."

"How many did you come in contact with?"

"Three." Gibbs stood in the doorway and listened to her recant her story of the last twenty-four hours. "I almost bit a guy's hand when he clamped it over my mouth but he put a gun to my head. Every little thing I did that they thought was wrong I was either hit or threatened. Sometimes I thought they were doing all of it just to try to break me." More tears began to build up in her eyes. "It became too much to handle after a while." The tears rolled down her cheek.

Kate wiped them off with her sleeve. "It's fine. Why don't we talk about the rest later? We should get you checked out." They got to their feet and walked out of the room. She held onto Kate as they came out. Tony and McGee just stared at them. Her eyes were red from crying and in the light her injuries were more prominent. Gibbs, who stood behind them, smacked the back of their heads. A small smile formed on Sarah's face. Kate led her out to the car.

"Done with the photos and sketches, Boss," McGee stated fifteen minutes later.

"Everything bagged and tagged, Boss," Tony added.

"Then let's get going. We need to get her checked out." Gibbs walked out of the cabin and to the car. He looked in the backseat window and saw Sarah curled up in the backseat with her head on Kate's lap. Tony and McGee joined him and got in the car. Tony ended up in the back with the girls.

"How is she?"

"Asleep, but fine. She's still a bit shaken up but I'm worried about her health right now. Who knows how bad she really got hurt."

Tony looked down at the sleeping girl between him and Kate. She looked relieved, happy and safe. She also looked injured, broken and weak, like her strength she possessed was broken down, little by little. Gibbs made his way through the traffic to the hospital. The hospital staff took over as soon as he pulled up, since Gibbs called ahead of time. Sarah was rushed into the ER.

"Go on, Kate. Stay with her. She'll probably wake up soon and she seemed comfortable with you."

"What if she wants to go home? I really don't think she should go to her house yet and there is no room in my apartment."

"Don't worry about it, Kate. I'll take her home." Kate nodded and went to the waiting room. He turned to Tony and McGee. "Go home. Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"Got it, Boss." Tony and McGee headed home and Gibbs went to join Kate.

* * *

Kate and Gibbs sat in the waiting room with their eyes on the hospital room Sarah was in. She was awake and with her parents, who, although were used to this, were still freaked out about the whole case. She already looked better and the doctor was letting her go home. Her parents had agreed she shouldn't be home and Sarah was ready to get out of the hospital. A doctor walked in the room and handed her father a clipboard, which he signed the bottom and handed it back. Her mom helped her up and gave her a hug. Gibbs and Kate got up and met her at the doorway.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Behave, now."

"Mom, you know I will." She gave them another quick hug goodbye and walked off with Kate.

Kate looked into Sarah's eyes. She could still see fear in them."We'll find them. You don't need to worry." She led her outside to the car. Gibbs grabbed her bag and followed the girls out.

"I'll take you home, Kate. It's getting late."

"Thanks, Gibbs." He pulled up to her apartment building. She leaned over and gave Sarah a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She got out of the car and walked into the building.

* * *

Gibbs worked on the boat in his basement. Sarah came down the steps in her pajamas with two mugs in her hands. She handed one to Gibbs and drank out of the other.

"So, how do you plan to get this boat out of that little door?" she asked as she pointed to the doorway she had just walked through.

"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I come across it. You want to help?"

Sarah set down her mug on the workbench and walked over to the skeletal boat. "What can I do?"

He picked up a sander and showed her on one of the beams. Then he handed it to her and she repeated the process. "That's it. Just follow the grain."

"Did you ever have children, Gibbs?" Sarah asked as they worked.

"I had a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Her name was Kelly."

"I'm so sorry." She went over to him and put an arm around him. "I didn't mean to . . ."

"It's fine. You didn't know." They worked on the boat a little longer. Gibbs looked over at Sarah and found her asleep inside the boat. He grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of her. He worked on the boat a bit longer before going up to bed.

"Sarah, come eat something," Gibbs called from the stairs the next morning. "Sarah?" He came down the steps. Sarah was still curled up in the boat. "Come on, time to get up."

"Huh? What time is it?" she said groggily.

"0600 hours. Now let's get going."

"I thought you said I wasn't going to school today."

"You're not, but you still have to get up." He led her upstairs and she went to change out of her pjs.

"So, if I'm not going to school and I'm not staying here, then where am I going?"

"With me. I want Ducky to take a quick look at you then you can go with Abby."

"Ducky?"

"You can ask him that when you meet him." They had a quick breakfast before heading off to the Navy Yard. When they got to the NCIS building, Gibbs took Sarah down to the autopsy room where Gerald and Ducky were working.

"Morning, Duck."

"Morning, Jethro." He looked over at Sarah. "Dr. Mallard but you can call me. . ."

"Ducky. I get it now. Just Sarah." She smiled.

"Do you mind if I leave her between you and Abby for a while?"

"Not at all, Jethro. Abby will probably be thrilled to meet her."

Thanks, Duck." Gibbs walked out of the autopsy room and to the elevator.

Ducky turned to Sarah. "Do you know anything about medicine, my dear?"

"My dad is a doctor. I learned a lot from him."

"Good, then grab a pair of gloves and come help." Sarah's smile grew wider as she pulled her hair back and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. She walked over to the body as Ducky started to tell a story. "This reminds me of this one case I had a few years ago."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. "Tell me you've got something!"

"The suspects have dropped off the grid. Without knowing the second car Sarah told us about, there is no way of knowing where they went," McGee reported.

"Where is she anyway?" Kate asked.

"She's with Ducky."

"What if they rented the second car? Most rented cars have a GPS now."

"Checking all rental companies with any names."

"I'll check for any stolen vehicles." Kate ran for her desk.

"That's great work, DiNozzo." McGee and Kate just stared as Tony beamed.

"I got it. A silver SUV was rented to a Kenny Simmons. The GPS on has him within twenty minutes from the cabin, heading that way."

"Let's go." The team grabbed their gear and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

Carter and Kenny walked into the cabin and over to the locked door. Carter pulled out a spare key and unlocked the door.

"You said she wouldn't run off!" Kenny yelled when they saw the empty room.

"I don't know how she got out," Carte replied.

"You better find her before Roger finds out we lost her!"

They turned to go back to the car when they became face to face with Tony and McGee with their weapons drawn. They turned back around to see Kate and Gibbs pointing their weapons at them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Now click that little button at the bottom, (please). I don't mean to sound desperate but I love to hear what people think.**


	5. Trouble

**AN: So I had time today to update my story. Usually I write at school but the last bit was just writen not 10 minutes ago. The end is near but more stories are to come.  
Disclaimer: Everyone should know it by now, I don't own the series or any other characters. Just my OC Sarah**

* * *

Sarah stood with Kate on the other side of the one-way glass. Carter and Kenny sat inside the interrogation room. Gibbs sat across from them.

"That's Carter and Kenny. I'm positive," she said before Kate could ask. "Carter has changed since the last time I saw him. Kenny hasn't changed much. Roger, though, has definitely become more violent."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah." Kate let her sit down in the chair behind them.

Tony walked in and glanced at Sarah. She was playing with a pencil she found on the table. "She identify them?"

"Yeah. I think Gibbs wants her to stick around, just in case."

Tony pretended to look like he was thinking hard. "I know something that will kill the boredom." Sarah looked up at him. He pulled out her notebook he was hiding and handed it to her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks," and started writing.

"What's going on in there?" Tony asked Kate as the two agents turned their attention back to the interrogation room.

"Nothing much, really. They won't talk and certainly won't bail on Roger."

"We're telling the truth!" Carter almost shouted in the interrogation room. "Roger said he was going to meet us with the girl at a gas station. He never told us where we were moving her to."

"Roger may have been my brother, but he would never tell me anything until it was happening. He doesn't trust me."

"Weren't you lead when you and your brother were trafficking drugs?" Gibbs inquired without checking in the file he had read so many times today.

"No, he made it seem like I was so he could get a lighter sentence. He was always out for himself." Kenny leaned back in his chair.

"Do you have any way of contacting him?"

"A number," Kenny said as he pulled out a cell phone and slid it to Gibbs.

"Are you crazy? What if you brother finds out?"

"I don't care about him anymore, Carter. He's a slime ball that needs to be out of my life." Gibbs snuck out while the two were arguing about doing the right thing. Tony, Kate and Sarah met him out in the hall.

"Have McGee trace the number," Gibbs said as he gave the phone to Tony, "and take her down to Abby."

Tony walked off to the bullpen while Kate led Sarah to the elevator. "He won't let me be alone, will he?"

"I don't think so, but you'll have fun with Abby." Music blared out of the lab as the elevator doors opened. "Abby!"

Abby turned around and saw Sarah and Kate standing in the doorway of her lab. "Hey I can use a little help. McGee won't come help me."

"I'll help. I've got nothing better to do."

"Great!" Abby ran up and hugged Sarah. "You can work on the computer."

"Sweet." Sarah ran over to the laptop being searched.

"I'm going to see what Gibbs needs me to do." Kate turned around and hopped on the elevator.

"I like your outfit. It's different but cute," Sarah said from where she was working.

"You're so sweet! I hope you don't have to leave." Abby gave her another quick hug.

"I don't either." Sarah moved to the other computer and opened a video. "Kate and I found this on Tony's computer. I emailed it to myself." The video was of Tony acting stupid and had both girls laughing.

"You girls better have something." Sarah quickly shut off the video.

"That GPS you found in the car has a place recorded on it. It only gave me an address. I hadn't gotten a chance yet to figure out what it is." Abby handed Gibbs a sticky note.

"I think I just found something on the laptop." Gibbs made his way over to where Sarah was searching the laptop. She showed him an email with an attached document. "They've been planning this for months. They're prepared with multiple back-up plans in case something fails. It looks like they were trying to delete this document."

"How can you tell?" Abby put the window on the plasma and Gibbs watched that.

"I couldn't find it on the hard drive and this email was in the recently deleted bin. They obviously don't know to permanently delete it from there too."

"You'd think they would be smart enough to know that!" Abby commented.

"Good work girls." Gibbs walked out of the lab.

"Gibbs!"

"In the fridge." Abby ran to the fridge and pulled out two Caf-Pows. She took a sip out of one and handed the other to Sarah.

"One for me and one for you. Cheers." They tapped the plastic cups with each other and took a sip at the same time. They both smiled.

* * *

"How's the trace coming, McGee?" Tony kept bugging him.

"It's a prepaid number paid for by cash. The GPS chip in it was also disabled so there is no way to tell who bought it, or where they've been."

Tony walked over to McGee's desk and leaned against the file cabinet. "What about the security tapes at the place it was bought at?"

Kate stood up and leaned on her desk. "I already checked. Their system is broken so there's another dead end. This guy really knows how to cover his tracks." Tony was staring at the elevator. "What is it, Tony?"

"Gibbs usually walks in by now demanding for something." Tony had made his way to the middle of the bullpen. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" McGee and Kate sat back down at their desks and worked on something on their computers. Tony turned around and was face to face with Gibbs. He lightly laughed and said, "Hey Boss. How's it going?"

"Unless you have something, get back to work, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss." He scrambled to his desk.

Roger set down his binoculars and looked into the bullpen. He saw she wasn't there and without any audio feeds, he didn't know where she was. _'It was going to be a lot harder than I thought,'_ he thought.

* * *

It was 5:00 P.M. and there was nothing to do at the building. The address ended up being an abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used in years but they kept it in their minds, just in case. Gibbs and Sarah opted to go home and get some rest. They were almost to Gibbs' car when Sarah just stopped. He turned to her and asked her, "Is something wrong?"

She looked around the parking lot before she said anything. "I heard something." The bushes began to rustle. Instinctively, he pulled out his gun. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw a glint of light from the barrel of a gun. "Gibbs!" A shot rang out and Sarah hit the pavement hard on her stomach.

Roger laughed as he came out of the bushes. Gibbs helped Sarah back up and wouldn't let her go. She was unharmed by a bullet, just a few bruises from ducking for cover in the pavement. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"This is going a lot easier than I thought. Just hand over the girl old man and I'll be on my way."

"I can't let you do that, Roger. The only place you're going is to jail." Gibbs held a tighter grip on Sarah's arm.

"That's where you're wrong. See, I can either take her alive," he aimed the gun at Sarah, "or I can shoot her first." He shot at the ground in front of her. Sarah jumped and let out an involuntary yelp. "That's what I thought."

"You're sick! I should've made sure you never got out."

"Now if you did that, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have seen you again."

"Come on, Sarah. We're going back in." Gibbs tried to lead her back to the building.

"No. I'll go." She looked into his eyes. He could read defeat in her eyes but also saw she was devising a plan. "I can't let him do anything here." Gibbs let go and Roger quickly grabbed her.

"That's a good girl. Now let's go." He pushed her into the shadows behind the landscape. He turned around and faced Gibbs. "Don't worry; you'll get one call before you find her, dead." He laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

Gibbs turned around and bolted straight up to the bullpen. "Gibbs, I thought you and Sarah left," Kate said.

"Yeah well now we've got a problem."

* * *

**AN: So now you've read the chapter, go comment! I now have to write the ending and encouragement is welcome.**


	6. It's Over Right?

**AN: FFN is back up again!! Yay! Since I finished this Sunday, I thought I would let you guys have it. It's the final chapter!  
Disclaimer: As always, I have no ownership of any characters or anything NCIS related unless it came from my mind, like Sarah and Roger.**

* * *

"Where is she, Boss?" Tony asked. Even McGee was concerned. They all knew what was going to happen if Abby found out. It didn't take them long to figure out the general idea of what had happened.

"What about her cell phone?" Kate suggested immediately.

McGee checked her backpack that she left near Gibbs' desk. He pulled out a pink razr. "She doesn't have it."

"Keep looking for anything that we can use to find her." The team spent the next several hours working on it but came up with nothing. Gibbs finally decided they needed the rest if they wanted to find her alive and sent them home. The next morning they waited anxiously for the call. McGee sat by his computer ready to trace it. The phone rang and everyone jumped. Gibbs signaled for McGee to start the trace as soon as he answered the phone. "Gibbs." He had it on speaker.

"Gibbs!"

"Sarah! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I can't tell what time it is; my watch stopped." They heard a smack in the background then Sarah screamed, "It wasn't a code, you idiot!"

They could hear the phone change hands. "You've got one hour before she dies." The phone clicked and Gibbs looked up at McGee.

"Sorry, Boss."

"She said something about her watch. What if there was something in the watch that could help us?" Kate suggested.

McGee got up and went over to her bag. "She was telling me about something she hid in her watch just in case something happened to her." He pulled out a folder from the bag and read the top page. "Sarah told me where to find the system number to track her down. She said something about it being in her watch. She always had it on." His computer beeped and he pulled up the address. "Boss, it's the same address Abby found on the GPS."

"Then he's at the warehouse," Tony quickly concluded.

"Let's go!" The team grabbed their bags and rushed off to the elevator.

* * *

Roger leaned against the door, staring at Sarah. She was fiddling with her necklace, watch and hair ties. He was getting tired of watching her. He glanced at his watch and noticed that her hour was almost up. She looked up and saw what he was thinking, her time was ending. A bruise had formed from where he hit her in the head earlier. It didn't hurt much anymore but she didn't want to think what was going to happen soon. All she could do was hope McGee got the message.

"Look like your time's almost up."

"Oh joy. I won't live to see you get shot," she said sarcastically.

"You haven't changed at all." He pulled back the safety guard and pointed the gun at her. "Too bad you won't change anymore." He stepped away from the door and toward Sarah.

The door busted open and the four agents entered the room, weapons drawn. "NCIS. Drop the weapon!" Gibbs said.

"Let her go, Roger," Tony ordered.

Roger just laughed. "Just in the nick of time." He pressed the barrel against her head. "Too bad she won't live through it."

Sarah kicked the gun out of his hands, stood up and twisted his arm behind him. "Or maybe I will live through it," she whispered in his ear.

Roger twisted out and flipped her over. She landed on her back and was gasping for air for a few seconds. It was enough time for Roger to grab the gun again but before he could shot her, he was shot in the arm. The shot had come from Gibbs. The team lowered their weapons and Tony and McGee cuffed him and took him out to the car. Kate and Gibbs helped Sarah back up.

"You ok?" Kate asked her.

Sarah nodded. "Just had the wind knocked out of me for a second. I'm fine." She looked up at the two agents. "Can we go now? I want to get out this place. It's too cold."

Gibbs laughed and said, "Let's go back." He put his arm around Sarah and the two agents went out to the second car and rode off to the base.

"So when did you find the time to tell McGee about your watch?" Kate asked as they got off the elevator.

"I kind of hacked into his computer and got his email address and sent it to him." Kate and Gibbs stared at her. "What? He left his computer on. I sent him where to find the paper with the number just in case. I figured since he was a computer geek he would figure it out."

"Figures. She's good with computers," Gibbs said as he walked up the steps.

Sarah turned to Kate and asked, "Where's he going?"

"It looks like the director's office but I have no idea why."

"No idea about what Kate?" Tony asked as he walked into the bullpen with McGee.

"Why Gibbs is going up to the director's office."

Sarah walked over to McGee, who just sat down at his desk. "Sorry I hacked into your computer to get your email address."

"You did what?" McGee exclaimed. "I mean, it's ok. You did what you had to."

Sarah smiled. "Glad you don't hate me." Soon McGee was showing her some new things on the computer.

Kate and Tony were talking on the other side of the bullpen. They kept looking to where McGee and Sarah were playing on the computer. "So Kate, now the case is over, you going to miss her? You two seemed to grow close in such a short time."

"Well, of course I will. She is a sweet girl and I doubt we will see her again." Kate turned and looked at Tony. "Are you going to miss her?"

Tony was silent for a minute. "I guess. She's different from other girls her age and she's pretty cool. It would be nice to have her stay."

Gibbs walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. "Sarah." He motioned for her to follow him. McGee, Kate and Tony watched as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Gibbs killed the power. Sarah just stood there, wondering what was going on. "I just talked to the director and your parents." She began to think she was in trouble. "We want you to join the team."

"Like with you, Kate, McGee and Tony? What about my parents?"

"They agreed." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We know you can do it. So, what do you say?"

"I'll do it!"

Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator came to life. "I was hoping you'd say that." The doors opened and Sarah rushed off to the bullpen. Abby had joined the agents by then and was the first to see Sarah come running in. She opened her arms, picked her up and twirled her around.

"I get to stay!" Sarah said excitedly. She had a huge grin on her face. Gibbs stood off to the side. He could tell his agents were happy but Abby absolutely out did them. She was overjoyed. He knew he made the right decision to let Sarah join the team. Now that Roger was going to jail, there were no worries for her safety, at least at the moment.

* * *

**AN: So I finally finished this one!! I am already working on others. They will be jumping around the series. Review this please and send me any ideas you have!**


End file.
